Adventures at site 25
by SilvexSilverWolf
Summary: SCP; Containment Breach. Silvex is captured by the SCP Foundation and sent to Site 25, where he meets SCP-049. The two become friends, and Silvex is determined to see all that the Facility has 'Contained', Rated T for some violence. -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

Silvex growled at the guards as they escorted him down the white, plain hallway.

He had only arrived at this Dimension, only to wind up in some sort of Facility under the name of _SCP,_ And damn, they caught him off guard.

He had taken the form of his anthro form, a mix of his dog and human form, which he had only discovered a few days ago. This gave him a disadvantage, as he wasn't quite used to walking like a human, having hands and all that stuff. Plus, he was more used to the evasive maneuvers he could perform in his more flexible dog form.

They had a steel collar around his neck, which they kept in place with steel rods, holding one end in their hands, the other on the collar, preventing Silvex from lunging out at them.

Soon, they arrived at what Silvex analyzed as a containment chamber.

 _Lovely,_

He was released, and shoved into the chamber before he could move a muscle. the heavy duty door closed behind him as he got up and rubbed his were a bit too harsh on him, he thought.

Looking around, he studied the room. A considerably good quality bed, a stone desk with a wooden chair, which wouldn't be much use if used in combat. He sighed as he got on the bed and meditated.

Shadex was nowhere to be seen, he couldn't call Max for some reason, and worse yet, they gave him some sort of nickname…

SCP-5125.

Silvex meditated for sometime. He thought it would be ages before anything at all happened. Well, he was wrong.

An alarm sounded out, ringing in the gatekeeper's ears. he opened his eyes as the lights went out and the locks on the containment door deactivated.

" _The site is experiencing multiple Keter and Euclid containment breaches! Full site lockdown initiated!"_ A voice shouted on the PA System.

Lovely, now he could explore the facility more. he easily pushed the heavy door open and walked out of his room and down the hallways. It was deathly quiet, and a bit dark, not that he had trouble seeing in the dark.

He walked up on what he assumed was an elevator. Maybe it leads to surface access? He got in and pushed the button. The doors closed, and the elevator rumbled, before going downwards.

 _Oh well, maybe something interesting will happen._

Silvex sighed as the doors hissed and opened, leading to some metal tunnel hallway. He began to walk down it, turning this way and that way. He then saw the body of a dead guard up ahead.

"Well that's one bastard i won't need to deal with…" He said aloud to no one in particular as he approached what looked similar to his containment chamber.

SCP-049. The picture was of someone wearing a plague mask from the dark ages of Europe.

So he wasn't alone? How many more of these SCP's were in this facility? He didn't think too hard on it as he looked around the room. HE spotted a switch to the power feed in the corner of the room. It was on MAIN, and the other option was GENERATOR.

He flicked the switch downwards to GENERATOR to see what would happen.

HE could hear the machine whirring to life as a door adjacent to the containment Chamber hiis and open. He could sense that he wasn't alone now. He peeked to see if anyone was in the room across the hallway.

" _Hello,"_ A voice rang out.

Stepping out of said room, was what SIlvex assumed was SCP-049. He was indeed, wearing a Plague mask, and a Plague Doctor's suit, covering his whole body.

SCP-049 walked up to Silvex. The two looked at each other, then Silvex stuck his hand out.

"MY name's Silvex, What's yours?" He said in a friendly tone. SCP-049 shook it, Silvex unable to see his face.

" _You know they number they've given me, but i like to be referred to as The Plague Doctor. You don't seem to have the disease like the rest of them, yet you look like one of them,"_ The doctor noted. Silvex nodded.

"They gave me a number too, SCP-5125. Technically, I'm a mix of a wolf and a human at the moment, but i can change forms, as i am a Gatekeeper." HE replied.

" _Gatekeeper? What's that?"_ The doctor asked. Silvex grabbed a chair from the office SCP-049 was in and motioned for him to sit down.

"I will tell you, my good doctor, it is a rather long story, so it be best to get comfortable.

The doctor nodded as he sat down, Silvex stood in front of him as he began to explain his life story…

 **-SMALL TIMELAPSE-**

"...And that, is how i ended up here," Silvex said, finishing off. The doctor was deep in thought as Silvex offered a hand and up helped him get on his feet. "So what do you do that got you stuck in this place?"

" _All the humans i've encountered are infected with a disease, and i feel it as my job to cure them, for i am the cure."_ He replied. Silvex nodded. He wasn't sure what disease the doctor was talking about, but he wasn't going to complain. He didn't know anyone but the doctor in this Dimension at the moment.

"Okay then… I suppose you would like some help?" Silvex said. It had been too long since he had time off his Gatekeeper duties.

" _Yes, i would greatly appreciate that,"_ The doctor said as he and Silvex walked down the hallway to the other elevator, talking like they were old friends.

"So are there other SCP's?"

" _Yes, their numbers and shape vary, but i don't interact with them often."_

"Ahhh, so what's with Class D personal then?"

" _The facility's guinea pigs for testing with dangerous SCP's. Keter and some Euclid SCP Are tested with them. My given danger level is euclid."_

"Interesting… I'll probably get my own soon."

" _Why not leave this facility if you possess such great power?"_

"I don't know," Silvex said as they boarded the Elevator and it hummed as it went up. "I'd like to see what this facility has to offer, and see if i may do what i can to help the others, including you doctor,"

" _No one has ever treat us with such kindness before…'_ The doctor replied. Silvex smiled at this.

"Because they're blind to the wonders of your talents doctor, and your only the beginning," He said as the stepped out of the elevator and into the hallway. "There," Silvex pointed to a man in an orange suit. He jumped as they looked at him.

" _Oh my, yet another victim of the disease,"_ The doctor spoke as Silvex watched him run off.

"Don't worry, i'll catch him," Silvex said, running off after the Class D.

' _Maybe he's what we need to free 682…'_ The doctor thought as he walked after Silvex.

 **There you have it, my SCP Story. What do you think?**

 **SILVERWOLF OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

Silvex had to admit, it was fun to forget his duties as a Gatekeeper, and help "Cure" all the people he and the Doctor encountered in the dark facility. Along the way, he discovered the site's number was 25.

So there were more sites with more SCP's?

He also found a level 3 Security card, which he put away safely in a storage area, openable by a small portal, along with a few documents from some offices on a few SCP's.

Unfortunately, The lights turned back on, and he and the Doctor were soon captured by MTF, which Silvex heard from their radios.

Even if captured, SIlvex and the Doctor continued to talk to each other as they were both escorted to who knows where.

"So I assume they always handle you like this?"

" _Yes, It keeps me from lashing out at them,_

"Strange. Anyway, are they always this rude?"

" _MmmHmm,"_

"Goodness, such bad people!"

They soon arrived, Splitting up Silvex and the Doctor.

"See you later,"

" _Likewise Silvex,"_

Silvex was shoved into a small room with a chair and a desk, a window on the wall in front of him. He sat down and got comfortable, and groomed his wings as a voice spoke out.

" **Hello."**

Ah, this was somewhat like an interview, How exciting.

"Yes, hello." He replied.

" **You know your number? Do you have a name?"**

"Yes I do. It's 5125, and my name, is Silvex, thank you very much,"

The sound of writing was heard. SO now they were recording his words? Just fantastic,

" **What association do you have with SCP-049?"**

"His name is the Doctor, if you may please. I met him in his containment area during the breach, and we became good friends. I think it's awfully rude with how you treat him,"

" **That's none of your business. Did he say why he's 'the Cure', and what is this disease he's talking about?"**

Silvex knew what the Doctor meant when he said the disease. But he wouldn't give them the pleasure of knowing.

"I'm afraid that's none of your business either my good man. You need to stay out of other people's work."

Silvex smirked as he heard whoever was talking to him pound the table in anger before talking more.

" **I don't care who you are, you won't talk to me like that!"**

"Excusez moi? I don't believe we've met. I am Silvex, I am a Gatekeeper, and I can quickly become your worst nightmare."

" **I don't give a damn about who you are! Your a freak of nature, and your going to stay here for the rest of whatever unnatural life your livi-"**

Silvex only waved his hand, which was glowing, and the window turned into a wall. Now there was no was whoever was on the other side could see or speak to Silvex. He would not be treated like some 'Freak of Nature'.

Silvex could feel that some of his powers were back. He lost some when he got sucked down the wrong tunnel in the Dimension Vortex. Focusing, he went through the wall…

...And stepped on some blood.

' _Ugh,'_ Silvex looked down and wiped the blood off his foot. When he looked back up to see where he was, he was face-to-face with some weird statue with a most interesting face. Silvex could tell something wasn't right with the stone statue.

Silvex walked around the Statue(?), and proceeded to go through the chamber doors to the entrance zone.

No one was around as he looked for anything that could hint at what the statue was. He saw a sign similar to the one for the Doctor.

SCP-173.

"So that's your number, eh?" Silvex said aloud to no one as he pulled a paper out of his Storage dimension with SCP-173's name on it.

Silvex read it for awhile before putting it back in his storage Dimension. Putting his hand on the door, he focused once more, and soon, the door was creaking and groaning as it opened up.

Silvex peered into the room to see 173 up against the wall, his back at Silvex.

 _Blink._

Silvex blinked once, and 173 was right in front of him in a instant.

"Hello there. Your number is 173, but I betcha you have an actual name!" Silvex said.

No response.

"It would be nice to talk to you, and maybe befriend you. So I assume you're only capable of speech while being able to move around. So, I will close my eyes, Okay?"

No response.

Silvex nodded, and slowly closed his eyes.

He could hear concrete scraping against the floor, around him more specifically. Most likely, 173 was inspecting him more closely.

He waited for what felt like ages, then he could feel arms wrapping around him. A hug?

" _No one has ever considered me as an actual living person. Just a stone, with the desire to kill."_

"Well then, is it true?"

" _Not exactly. I kill them because they have wrongfully imprisoned me, and they are cruel and heartless."_

"I can agree there. Do you have a name 173?"

" _Yes, its Grayson. Yours?"_

"Silvex. Grayson, why is it when someone sees you, you turn to stone, and are unable to do anything?"

" _Natural defense. You can't kill a stone, now can you?"_

"Mmmmm, I probably could. But i'm not that kind of person. Tell me Grayson, are you lonely?"

" _...Yes, I don't know anyone here, and all the people I meet are cruel to meet, so I kill them, or wait until I can."_

"Fair enough. Would you like to be friends?"

There was a long silence before quiet crying could be heard, and Silvex felt someone hugging him tightly and sobbing onto his shoulder. Silvex only hugged Grayson back.

The two held their embrace before Silvex could hear an MTF Unit approaching. Silvex had noticed the security camera earlier. They must' ve seen everything. This could be fun.

"Grayson, They're coming. Get back in your chamber please, i'll be fine."

Silvex felt Grayson move away, and Stone scraping across the floor could be heard once more. Silvex opened his eyes to see Grayson in his statue form inside his Chamber.

"I'll see you soon," Silvex said, Using his powers to close the doors. He turned around as the MTF Unit arrived and pointed 5 to 7 guns at him.

"Hello Friends! How are you this lovely day?... Or night, i can't really tell, you people need to get outside more often." Silvex continued to rant away as they secured him and took him away. Great, they were heading back to that room with the rude interviewer.

But he could tell his work here was far from over.

 **BE SURE TO LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS IN YOUR REVIEW.**

 **Next up is SCP-682! Joy,**

 **SILVERWOLF OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

" **HOW DID YOU PERFORM THE SPECIFIED ACTIONS?!"**

Silvex winced as the voiced yelled on the newly installed speaker.

"I would prefer if you used some manners, ignorant human. Being impolite will get you nowhere, but to your own grave."

Silvex snickered as he heard the man literally pound the table repeatedly in fury and yelling out cuss words.

" **I DON'T GIVE GIVE A GOD FUCKING DAMN! ANSWER THE QUESTION! HOW DID YOU WALK THROUGH THE WALL, AND SURVIVE AN ENCOUNTER WITH SCP-173?!"**

"One, That is something, that if i explained, would give you a massive headache. Better to just accept it rather than question it. Two, I merely treated Grayson, which is his real name, with kindness instead of hostility. He opened up to me, and instead of killing me, or trying to, we became friends."

The man was about to shout again when Silvex heard a commotion, and shouting and yelling and talking, before silence fell.

" **...Sorry about that, he's not too kind with anything contained in this facility."** A different voice spoke out.

"About time someone with proper manners arrived,"

" **Now then, do you know why you're here?"**

"Yes, to be contained because you don't quite understand me,"

" **Sort've. Would you care to answer a few questions?"**

"I would be more than happy as long as you mind your manners."

" **Okay then. What is SCP-049's name? We have intel that he told you it during the breach."**

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that, as I promised him I would not tell anyone his real name. The closest you'll get is 'The Doctor'."

The sound of paper shuffling, and writing could be heard.

" **What exactly can you do SCP-5125?"**

"I prefer that you call me Silvex, if you can. And what I can do? I can do a lot."

More writing could be heard…

" **To understand you better, we think it will be best if we run tests with your interaction of other SCP's."**

Fantastic, just what Silvex was hoping for!

" **An MTF Unit will be transporting you to a testing chamber shortly, please be cooperative."**

The door hissed open, and the soldiers walked in and after putting the collar on with handcuffs, they were off again down the white hallway. This time though, a young man with brunette hair in a lab coat walked with them. He had a good build, as Silvex lustfully noted the six-pack he could see under his shirt.

"My name is Dr. James. I was talking to you back in the interview room. I'll have to record our conversations for research," He said, holding up the recording device, which was active. Silvex nodded.

"A pleasure to meet you Dr. James. Quite the gentleman, I can see," Silvex replied as they turned at a four-way, and approached a security checkpoint.

 **HEAVY CONTAINMENT ZONE**

"This is where we keep most of the keter and some euclid SCP's. I can't tell you much else until it's approved by the supervisors." James said as he inserted a level 4 keycard into the card reader. A high pitched wail sounded out as the doors opened. Everyone walked through, and James closed the doors behind them.

SIlvex noticed that the heavy containment zone was much more different. It was a more darker area, with heavy metal doors and hallways. Man, do they take containment seriously…

"So I understand you broke out of your last interview, and ended up with SCP-173. You closed your eyes in his presence, and he didn't kill you. Could you explain that?" James asked, holding the Recording device still.

"Of course my dear doctor. Instead of treating him like a blood-thirsty stone that wants nothing but to kill, I treated him like a person, and with kindness. Closing my eyes allowed him to move around, free of his stone form. I should believe he takes a form similar to a human when he isn't being watched. He told me his name," Silvex finished, leaving Dr. James with his mouth wide open in shock.

After regaining his voice, James spoke again.

"Whats' its-"

"HE, Doctor. HE is alive, and capable of emotion. His name is Grayson."

"Sorry. So his Name is Grayson? We've never heard of anything like this from SCP-173."

Silvex rolled his eyes. Would they ever stop refering them as numbers if they had names?

Soon, they arrived at a heavy duty Gate. The large doors creaked open, and Silvex was quickly shoved in after his collar and handcuffs were removed. The Gate was then closed as quickly as it opened. Silvex guessed there was someone else in this large chamber that they didn't want to escape.

James voice then came on through some hidden Speakers.

" **Sorry about that SCP-5125. For your first test, we're having you interact with SCP-682. Please take caution, he can be extremely violent."**

Silvex nodded as he looked around the dark room. He assumed that to make such an inescapable chamber, there was no room to spare for lights.

"Who are you?"

An anthro reptile with grayish black skin approached Silvex out of the darkness. Silvex guess this was SCP-682.

"My number is SCP-5125. But I go by the name Silvex." He said to SCP-682.

The reptilian scoffed. "Whatever, what are they doing this time?"

"A test, to see what would happen should I interact with you." SIlvex explained.

"Waste of my time. Get out of my sight before i tear your head off."

Silvex laughed, causing SCP-692 to scowl.

"What the hell is so fucking funny dumbass?"

"Oh please, if anything, i would tear your head off. I don't know what you are, or what you do, but I know who I am, and what I do. And I can tell you now,"

"You don't stand a chance,"

SCP-682 gasped as Silvex entered his mind and showed him all that he had done. All the lives he took, all the destruction he caused, all the chaos he created…

SCP-682 gasped again as he fell to the floor, breathing heavily as SIlvex finished showing him what he had to offer.

"W-who… Who are… You?" The reptilian spoke to Silvex.

He smirked as he walked over to SCP-682, leaned down, and whispered into his ear,

"The Gatekeeper."

SCP-682 only stared as the gate Silvex entered though opened up, and MTF Soldiers walked in and putting the collar and Handcuffs back on, took Silvex away quickly, leaving SCP-682 to his own thoughts.

Dr. James met Silvex while he was being escorted back to the interview room.

"What did you do to him?" He asked the Gatekeeper.

"In good time, I will tell you Dr. James." Was Silvex's only words, saying nothing else the rest of the way.

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Sorry if the end felt a bit rushed, had a deadline to work with this time.**

 **So will 682 be a Friend? Or a Foe? Only time will tell...**

 **SILVERWOLF OUT**


	4. Chapter 4

Silvex thought to himself as he, Dr. James, and the MTF Unit transporting him passed through the Security checkpoint they had passed through earlier on their way to the testing Chamber.

"So is there anything else, anything at all you'd like to say?" James asked. Silvex hummed as he thought.

"Yes, I would like to see The Doctor again." He replied.

James had a confused look on his face as Silvex turned his head to see him.

"Or as you humans call him, SCP-049." Silvex added. The confusion on James face turned into concern.

"I'm afraid that'll have to be decided by the higher ups. Your interaction with SCP-682 brought up concern with them," James replied as they arrived at Silvex's containment unit. Silvex notice there was a reinforced window, and a chair in front of the window.

He was put into his cell, and the door was closed and sealed. Dr. James came into view from the window, another chair and desk sat in front of the window. Silvex sat down and looked at James through the window.

"The supervisors re-assigned me to supervise you… if that's alright with you?" He asked.

Silvex only nodded.

"Good, i'll be here if you need something," With that, James turned to his desk with a computer on it and began some paperwork. SIlvex got up and went to the bed and laid down on it.

Closing his eyes, his spirit left his body.

Unable to be seen by human eyes, he drifted through the tiny holes in his window, and through a crack in the chamber door, and wandered down the hallways of the facility.

He was looking for any clues on where The Doctor could be, until he came across a familiar Elevator. Chuckling silently, he entered said elevator, and manipulating the buttons, began to descend to The Doctor's Containment area.

Arriving, he exited the Elevator and flew down the hallway, and arrived at the gate to The Doctor's Chamber. Sliding through a crack, he was now in the area with the computer and generator, a wall with reinforced glass separating it from The Doctor's Cell.

With only two guards in this area, Silvex easily slipped into the Cell. The Doctor was humming church hymns as Silvex coiled up on the foot of the bed he was sitting on, and reached out to The Doctor via empathy link.

' _Hello? Doctor?'_

' _ **Who's there?'**_

' _It's me, Silvex. Remember?'_

' _ **Oh, Hello Silvex, what are you doing?'**_

' _I was bored, so I sent out my spirit to find you. I wanted to form a telepathic connection so I don't have to do this every time i wish to speak with you. I asked them, but they wouldn't let me come see you.'_

' _ **They're a bit harsh about that. They don't usually let SCP's interact with other SCP's .All about containment here,'**_

' _I see, here, let me do this,'_

Silvex began to reach out to The Doctor Telepathically. HE soon felt The Doctor accepting Silvex's presence.

' _Done,'_

' _ **Excellent,'**_

' _I met someone called SCP-682, he seems a bit of a harsh fellow,'_

' _ **He hates almost everyone here, including SCP-999.'**_

' _Pardon? SCP-999?'_

' _ **You'll find out sooner or later, anyways, SCP-682 hasn't told anyone his real name, but most of us understand that he has a very important role to play,'**_

' _Which is?'_

' _ **Something is coming Silvex, and we need him to fight it, as should this creature succeed in its mission, the earth shall perish.'**_

Silvex felt worried. The Earth shall perish?

' _Pray tell, may i ask more about this?'_

' _ **I'm afraid I don't know much about it myself. All I know, is that even though 682 hates all life, he is the only being capable of fighting off this threat.'**_

' _Ah, okay then. We should be able to talk telepathically now, no matter where we are,'_ Silvex said, returning to his body.

' _ **So you'll be visiting again?'**_ The Doctor asked.

' _I'd love too,'_ Silvex said happily. ' _Oh, and I met Grayson.'_

' _ **Who's Grayson?'**_ The Doctor asked. Silvex was a bit perplexed until he remembered that The Doctor didn't know his name.

' _His Number is 173,'_

' _ **Oh, the Statue that moved while not under a line of sight? Hmm, he only goes after the humans. Quite good for killing off those infected with the disease.'**_

' _You know, I know you have a good cause, but what is this disease you speak of?'_ Silvex asked.

' _ **In good time, you will see Silvex. In good time.'**_

Silvex would've said more, but then the Chamber door opened, and there was James with the MTF Unit.

"The higher ups just gave word that they want to have testing with your interaction with SCP-106." He said.

' _Doctor, who's 106?'_ Silvex asked as the MTF soldiers came and secured him and began transporting him down the hallway.

' _ **Ah yes, Radical larry as they call him. He even calls himself that, so there's a name for you to use. He likes to hunt down humans and turn them into a compound i've never seen before in my career. Sometimes, he'll take his victim into something called his Pocket Dimension. I've never been there, but i'm sure it's not a pretty place.'**_

' _Thanks anyways. I'll get back to you later,'_ Silvex said as the group continued down the white hallway. "So James, may I know more about SCP-106?" Silvex asked, sounding like he knew nothing. THe last thing he needed was them knowing about his telepathy link with the Doctor.

"I'll tell you more when we arrive," James replied, looking through papers on his clipboard.

Silvex sighed and looked around, analyzing and studying the layout. A map of the Facility was forming in his head already as they turned a corner and passed by a door. Silvex got a good look at the warning sign next to it.

 **SCP-079**

"James? Who's… or What is SCP-079?"

"He's a computer A.I We've contained here for quite some time now, ah i'd tell you more, but the higher ups are telling me to limit what i say to you," He replied.

' _Smart,'_ Silvex thought to himself. The more he knew, the more he could do if he got out of containment again.

' _What other SCP's are there? How many are there anyway?'_ Silvex kept thinking to himself as the walked through the facility. 

**MEANWHILE…**

"Damit Silvex, where are you?!" A black human-like husky growled. He looked like Silvex, except he has black all over his body with purple eyes. ' _This humanoid form is most interesting,'_ The black husky-human hybrid thought to himself as he walked through the trees. He had been sucked into a different dimension with Silvex without warning. What was worse, was his powers had disappeared for quite awhile, but he was able to manage by himself in the wilderness for a few day. Recently, however, his powers were slowly returning, so that was good. Right now, he was flying over the terrain, looking for his white and blue furred brother. If he was right, SIlvex was also sporting a similar appearance he had. Mostly white fur, except for the muzzle and his upper chest, which were dark blue.

Shadex sighed and landed on top of a small hill with birch trees. "Well, he's around here in this area, i know it." Shadex said, hopping up into a tree, and finding a strong sturdy branch, laid down on it and dozed off in the shade of the leaves. 

**And there you have it. Shadex is here as well, just not a captive like Silvex is.**

 **Also, be sure to go to my profile to vote on the poll i've set up for my other story, 'Real Love, Mechanical Hearts'. I must know if I should make G. Freddy an ally, or an enemy.**

 **Thanks for reading, please leave a review, it makes my day.**

 **SILVERWOLF OUT**


End file.
